bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Basara Kurofuchi (Manga)
:This article is for the manga version of Basara Kurofuchi. For their anime counterpart, see Basara Kurochi. Basara Kurofuchi (Japanese: 黒渕バサラ, Kurofuchi Basara) is a character appearing in the manga series, Cross Fight B-Daman by Makoto Mizobuchi. His B-Daman is Twin=Drazeros. Appearance Basara is an exceptionally tall and slender young man. He is characterized by his crimson hair, yellow eyes and gothic style of clothing. He wears a long black fur-lined coat, black pants fastened with belts in his thighs, knee-high black boots and a mustard-colored undershirt. Personality Basara is known for his super human strength and appetite for destruction. He also likes to pick fights with other B-Ders, calling and taunting them as cowards. Once agitated, Basara resorts to violence and does not hesitate to punch anyone in the face or shove them aside if they get in his way. Basara also treats B-Daman as if it was serious business. He dismisses the idea of having fun or making friends. However after his defeat against Kakeru, Basara realized that making friends and having fun isn't such a bad feeling. He is shown to have slightly-mellowed out in terms of his violent streak during the battle against Dragold. Biography Background Basara used to be a gentle boy but after being falsely accused of ruining the school garden because his classmates found his super human strength to blame; he was ostracized from the rest of the class. This awakened Basara's rage and lust for power which he then grew up with. Cross Fight B-Daman (Manga) Basara makes his debut at the end of Chapter 6 in the aftermath of a brutal fight against three unnamed B-Ders wherein he also beat up one of them. Basara re-appears in Chapter 7, shoving Kakeru aside and calling him a "Coward." Later on, Basara shoves aside another anonymous B-Der who retaliated. As a response, Basara balls up his fist and was about to punch the guy when Kakeru intervened and blocked his punch. The fact that Kakeru was able to block his punch has astounded the red-haired delinquent. Later on, Basara personally chooses Kakeru as his opponent instead of the "less-competent" Shuumon. The two went head-to-head against each other in the Powerz Rock challenge. Basara lost because he held back and wanted to see more of what Kakeru and Dracyan can actually do. In the following Chapter, Basara became infamous for taking the B-Daman of the losing opponent. In reality, he did this in order to lure Kakeru to his lair. Therein; Basara and Kakeru had a fierce Break Bomber battle in which if the former loses, he will return all the B-Daman he had taken. Basara further got irritated with Kakeru being such a goody-two-shoes. He swore to crush the latter's heroic delusions much like how his classmates did to his good image back in their school. Basara's past was revealed and he was a victim of false accusations. It's also the past which he attributes to being destructive and violent towards others. Back to the present, the battle between the two dragons was so fierce that it resulted into Dracyan's right arm getting crushed to bits. Kakeru went crying and Basara laughs maniacally at the result. Battles Gallery Basara Backstory01.jpg|Basara's Backstory (Chapter 8) Basara Backstory02A.jpg Basara Backstory02B.jpg Basara Backstory03.jpg Trivia *His given name "Basara" is Japanese for Vajra, a symbolic ritual object that symbolizes both the indestructibility of diamond and the sheer power of lightning. **On the other hand, his family name "Kurofuchi" means Black Edge. *His habit of taking his defeated opponents' B-Daman is similar to the character Madoka Daisaku from Super B-Daman. However, unlike Madoka, Basara does it for brazen reasons. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cross Fight B-Daman (Manga) Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Category:Male Characters